This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. It should be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
The present invention relates generally to enhancements in boosting of hydrocarbons from a subsea production well, and more particularly to a system for producing hydrocarbons comprising at least two electric submersible pumps connected in parallel through a common production manifold.
A wide variety of systems are known for producing fluids of economic interest from subterranean geological formations. In formations providing sufficient pressure to force the fluids to the earth's surface, the fluids may be collected and processed without the use of artificial lifting systems. Where, however, well pressures are insufficient to raise fluids to the collection point, artificial means are typically employed, such as pumping systems.
The particular configurations of an artificial lift pumping systems may vary widely depending upon the well conditions, the geological formations present, and the desired completion approach. In general however, such systems typically include an electric motor driven by power supplied from the earth's surface. The motor is coupled to a pump, which draws wellbore fluids from a production horizon and imparts sufficient head to force the fluids to the collection point. Such systems may include additional components especially adapted for the particular wellbore fluids or mix of fluids, including gas/oil separators, oil/water separators, water injection pumps, and so forth.
One such artificial lift pumping system is an electrical submersible pump (“ESP”). An ESP typically includes a motor section, a pump section, and a motor protector to seal the clean motor oil from wellbore fluids, and is deployed in a wellbore where it receives power via an electrical cable. An ESP is capable of generating a large pressure boost sufficient to lift production fluids even in ultra deep-water subsea developments. Accordingly, there exists a continuing need to provide subsea pumping systems that provide demanding flow rates and lifting head in an advantageous manner.